Rain Affairs
by Fialka
Summary: A slightly different fic from the ones I usually write. It's just a conversation between two people. Guess who? This story is dedicated to my dear friend: pnkngrnd3! Tell me if I should change the rating. R&R!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HELLO!!!**** It's me! Your favorite writer: ****_cardcaptor girl! Well, today I've got something new for you: I just felt like writing it, because I was in a VERY dark mood. So I decided to express my _****DARK-DARK mood by writing this fanfic. It is something that I never done before, so be gentle on me. Please. (^_^) The coupling I will reveal by reviewing my own story.**

 So please, read the review section to find out the couple and tell me what you think.

 **I officially dedicate this story to my dear friend and MeiLi writer: pnkngrnd3  ! Sorry, dear friend, that this fic was a dark one, but it's all for you! (^_^) **

                          ______________________________________________

                                                        **Rain Affairs**

  "There wasn't a rain like this one in a long time, don't you think?"

   "I would like to be alone now, please." A sigh. A silence. "Tell me, do all magicians use that freaking magic to be dry in the rain?"

  "Not really, I'm just too lazy and too cheap to buy an umbrella."

  "Leave me alone, please." 

  "You are soaking wet."

 "I know that, I'm not stupid."

  "You like the rain, don't you...It reminds you of him, doesn't it..."

 "Shut up! How dare you!"

  "I'm right, aren't I?"

 "It's none of your business."

 "It's not your fault that he doesn't love you."

 "Oh, that's it!!! You are daring my patience!"

 "Please - -"

 "I think I was speaking clear Japanese, when I said to 'Leave. Me. Alone.'!

 "You ARE already alone, don't you get it?"

 "Oh, for God's sakes, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

 "That is a very nice choice of words there."

 "Do you EVER get insulted?"

 "Not really..."

 "How so?"

 "Expirience."

 "Hey, just because you are a magician, doesn't mean that you know everything about life...and love."

 "So, it is him, then."

  "You don't know how it feels..."

 "Oh, I do, believe me. And also believe, when I say that I know few things about love."

  "Name one."

 "Love – is a painful thing. It is the most painful thing of all. All the happiness is just temporary, the sorrow will always come after; for there is an end to everything...even love..."

 "Look at the *big man* talking; tell me something I don't know."

 "You need someone."

  "Well sorrow is the only thing I get from love. There was never a glimpse of happiness, even for a moment."

 "You should be happy for him. He's in love, he is happy. Try to be happy for him."

 "They..." A tear. "They came today; in early morning...He's marrying her. Forever."

 "They are in love, what else do you expect them to do?"

 "A little compassion for me here!" pause, "She will never love him as much as I do-did..."

 "No, she won't, but that doesn't change anything."

 "I know..."

 "You have to move on."

 "I can't..." more tears.

 "You know what's your problem is? You stopped looking."

 "What?"

 "You gave up."

 "Great! Mr. Psychiatrist; give me a life advise."

 "Why did you give up on life?"

 "Because there is nothing great in this life. Nothing; sometimes I wish I could just vanish."

 "We can arrange that."

 "Oh please do so."

 "Okay, but you will miss all the good things that life offers."

 "Like what?"

  A long, passionate kiss. A loud slap on the cheek.

 "I guess I shouldn't have done that."

 "I guess you shouldn't have."

 "We have something in common, you know..."

 "And what's that?"

 "We both need love."

 "Oh, shut up."

 "You have to move on, and you know it."

 "GO AWAY!!!"

 "Stop lying to yourself, find someone else."

 "Like who?! Who in the world would want me?!" Silence. "GO! Leave me alone!!! I don't want to see you, or hear from you! I hate you! LEAVE!!!"

 "You don't even know me. You can't hate someone you don't know."  
  


 "Get the HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!"

 "Okay, I will leave." From far away: "You have to stop hanging onto something that never happened."

 15 seconds later:

 "Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me!!! Please!"

 "I was never going to leave you in the first place."

 "I just decided something..."

 "And what's that?"

 "I want to have all the good things in life."

 An even more passionate kiss.

 "See? Life can't be *that* bad."

  "Hey... Your shirt is all soaked up in water."

 "Well, I considered: if I am outside in the rain, I might as well enjoy it." 

                                                           **THE END**

**                 ______________________________**

  **AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Well? See what happens when cardcaptor girl is in a BAD mood? How was it? You know what you can do? You can first review my story and tell me your guess on what couple it is, and then look at the reviews section and read my own review to find out what couple really it was. That way we could compare! (^_^) I cherish your reviews and opinions. Please review my story! It's very important to me!!!_**

_                                                                      Sincerely, cardcaptor girl. _


End file.
